In a conventional brake device for an elevator, a braking force of an electromagnetic brake is controlled during emergency braking such that a deceleration of a car becomes equal to a predetermined value, based on a deceleration command value and a speed signal (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
In a conventional braking control device for an elevator, a braking force smaller than a total braking force is applied when a rope slip speed calculated as a difference between a sheave speed and a car speed becomes equal to or higher than a predetermined value during emergency braking (e.g., see Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: JP 07-157211 A
Patent Document 2: JP 2004-231355 A